First Kiss
by JamesWidller
Summary: Christine. Arnie descobre que está na puberdade e ganha seu primeiro beijo. Slash


**Disclaimer:** Esta short fic é baseada na obra de ficção Christine, do escritor Stephen King.

* * *

><p><strong>First Kiss<strong>

_Narrativa do ponto de vista de Dennis._

Eu sentei na cama do Arnie folheando uma das revistas de mulheres peladas que eu tinha roubado do meu pai. Eu podia sentir que estava ficando excitado e tentei lutar contra o rubor que se formava em meu rosto. Não seria nada legal se o Arnie me flagrasse ruborizando por causa de uma revista de mulher pelada. Esse era o trabalho dele, não meu.

"Arnie, anda cara!" Chamei "Eu estou ficando sem paciência".

O bastardo sortudo do Arnie tem um banheiro em seu quarto, e havia se trancado lá. "Que porra você está fazendo, dando a maior cagada do mundo?".

"Cala boca!" Ele gritou de trás da porta.

"Você está, cara, não está?" Eu joguei a revista de lado, "Bem, não dê descarga, eu quero tirar uma foto!".

"Cara, cala a boca. Meus pais podem escutar você" ele falou.

Eu fiquei envergonhado. Não queria que Regina Cunningham subisse aqui e gritasse comigo por estar falando palavrão, especialmente quando eu estava com revistas de mulheres peladas espalhadas por todo lado.

"Bem, o que porra você está fazendo aí? Fazem..." Eu olhei no meu relógio, "doze minutos já".

"Cara…" Ele destrancou a porta, "Eu estou feio, cara".

"Isto não é novidade" Eu brinquei, embora isso não fosse exatamente verdade. Arnie não era feio, mas também não era bonito. Ele só tinha uma aparência exótica.

"Não, olha para mim" Ele abriu a porta e eu percebi então ao que ele se referia. Ele tinha uma espinha enorme bem acima da sobrancelha direita.

"O que é isso?" Eu perguntei " Parece uma segunda cabeça".

Ele ficou vermelho e gemeu, então cobriu o rosto com as mãos. "Eu deveria usar uma saco sobre meu rosto, para não transformar as pessoas em pedra com a minha feiura".

Eu lhe ofereci um sorriso vacilante, não muito seguro sobre o que dizer uma vez que até agora eu não tinha tido uma espinha.

"Não está tão mal assim!" Eu menti. A quem eu estava tentando enganar? Eu poderia pegar uma caneta e desenhar uma cara feliz em cima da espinha.

Arnie não acreditou em mim de qualquer forma.

"Vamos lá, esqueça isso. Você não é a primeira pessoa no mundo a ter uma espinha", eu disse.

Ele grunhiu e ficamos naquele estranho silêncio.

Como você conforta seu melhor amigo? Eu quero dizer, qual é! Nós nunca conversamos a respeito dos nossos sentimentos antes. Foda-se Arnie e sua sensibilidade!

Então ouvi seu estômago roncar e aquilo me deu uma idéia. Eu agarrei sua mão e o puxei em direção à porta, "Vamos tomar um sorvete. Eu acabei de receber minha mesada, então eu pago".

"Eu não posso sair lá fora com isto!" Ele falou me encarando com um olhar selvagem e tentou se soltar do meu aperto, mas eu segurei mais firmemente.

"Não! Eu estou indo comprar um sorvete para você, então aceite isto".

Eu finalmente o arrastei através da escada, até que ele desistiu e decidiu aceitar o convite e aproveitar seu soverte de graça. Quero dizer, quem não gosta de comer de graça?

"Arnie, pare de correr…" A voz repreensiva de Regina desapareceu quando ela nos viu. Seus olhos se fixaram no rosto de Arnie e em seguida voltaram-se para sua espinha. Seus olhos mostraram leve excitação, enquanto ela caminhava e puxava Arnie para um apertado abraço. "Meu rapazinho está entrando na puberdade" ela disse.

"Mãe!" Arnie falou com o olhar horrorizado. Ele afastou-se de seu abraço e seu rosto estava vermelho como um tomate.

"O que? Eu não tenho permissão de estar orgulhosa?" Ela perguntou.

Eu não consegui segurar a risada que saiu estrangulada, mesmo cobrindo minha boca com a mão na tentativa de sufocá-la, e enquanto ria, ergui minhas sobrancelhas para Arnie que apenas me encarou.

"Oh, não ria, Dennis. Um dia você irá passar pela puberdade também", Regina censurou.

Nesta hora, tanto Arnie quanto eu rimos do comentário e Regina balançou a cabeça para nós, num gesto de reprovação, antes de caminhar em direção à cozinha.

"Eu não consigo acreditar que sua mãe disse aquilo".

"Eu consigo" Arnie murmurou.

* * *

><p>Caminhamos em silêncio até a sorveteria. Ao chegarmos, fomos até o balcão, onde Arnie pediu um sorvete de menta com chocolate, enquanto eu pedi um sorvete de chocolate. Pude perceber o rubor no rosto de Arnie enquanto ele fazia o pedido para a jovem extremamente atraente no balcão, mas eu acho que ela piscou para mim. Ela até me lançou um sorriso, não um sorriso normal, e sim um sorriso de flerte. Você pode acreditar nisto? Eu fui paquerado por uma estudante do colegial. Quão maravilhoso o dia pode ficar mais?<p>

Mas eu vi a expressão rabugenta no rosto de Arnie. Ele estava se sentindo humilhado. Eu bati de leve no seu ombro e o levei para um banco vazio para esperar os nossos pedidos serem entregues.

"Não ligue para isto, cara" Eu disse sinceramente.

"Porque não posso ser como você?" Arnie perguntou. Ele olhava suas mãos tristemente. "Você pode ter qualquer uma que quiser porque você é bonito e eu sou... eu sou um feio fudido".

Eu estava chocado por dois motivos. Primeiro porque Arnie simplesmente falou um palavrão. Ele nunca fala palavrão. E segundo, porque ele disse que eu sou bonito. Arnie me acha bonito.

"Eu não acho que você é feio" Eu disse, embora não soubesse o porquê. Apenas sentia que precisava retribuir o elogio. E não apenas isso, mas de repente comecei a me sentir estranho e minhas bochechas esquentaram e ficaram vermelhas.

"Você está dizendo isto só porque você é meu amigo".

Murmurei qualquer coisa em desaprovação ao comentário e percebi que o que Arnie estava falando não era verdade. Arnie tinha olhos bonitos, se ele mantivesse a cabeça erguida o suficiente para você poder vê-los. E… - Eu interrompi meus pensamentos , ruborizando.

"Você só sai comigo por causa dos nossos pais", ele continuou, "Quero dizer, ninguém gosta de andar comigo, porque você gostaria?".

"Isto não é verdade" Protestei. Eu sentia o estranho sentimento se intensificando, "Eu gosto de sair com você porque... porque..."

Ah, foda-se tudo!

Eu me inclinei repentinamente e colei seus lábios nos meus. Não foi um ato passional, se foi algo, foi exatamente o posto; nenhum de nós se moveu. Apenas ficamos sentados ali com nossos lábios colados.

Eu sempre tinha imaginado que o meu primeiro beijo seria selvagem, com todos aqueles movimentos com a cabeça e o contato entre as línguas. Algo realmente descarado e quente com os lábios e as mãos em ação, como o que eu via nos filmes do meu pai. E claro, eu imaginava que meu primeiro beijo seria com uma garota. Não com Arnie Cunningham.

Mas aqui estava eu, beijando-o. Eu abri meus olhos e o vi com os seus olhando para mim. Eu mencionei que ele tem lindos olhos?

"Ahem", uma voz feminina pigarreou.

Arnie e eu nos afastamos um do outro com um pulo à procura da voz. Era a garota do colegial bonita que tinha flertado comigo mais cedo. Eu comecei a corar violentamente e virei minha cabeça para o outro lado. Eu olhei para Arnie, mas ele apenas olhava para frente sem expressão, pálido como alma, com sua espinha gigantesca se destacando em seu rosto.

"Isto é tudo que vocês pediram?" Ela perguntou enquanto colocava os sorvetes na nossa frente.

Eu confirmei com a cabeça.

"...Certo, apenas lembrem-se de pagar no balcão" A garota disse, rompendo o estranho silêncio que havia se formado, antes de se virar e caminhar de volta para o balcão.

Arnie e eu olhamos para os nossos sorvetes em silêncio e logo eu pude ouvir vozes e risadinhas das duas garotas no balcão, entrecortadas entre as palavras "beijando" e "Gay".

Meu rubor intensificou-se ainda mais.

"Então…" Disse Arnie, finalmente descongelando. Ele me deu uma leve olhada antes de olhar para longe rapidamente. "Isso foi... estranho".

Eu joguei um pouco do meu sorvete nele e um pedaço do chocolate voou e caiu na sua espinha "Cara, cala boca!".

* * *

><p>Bem, eh isso, espero que vocês tenham gostado.<p>

Essa fic é uma tradução da short fic "First Kiss" da autora _TheGodMachine__._

Agradecimentos especiais para _Sibelle Liciane_, minha amiga e meu "socorro" na hora da tradução, e para minha beta, _Blodeu-sama_, pela contribuição fundamental para esta fic.


End file.
